cawlolfandomcom-20200213-history
The Suspect
The Suspect (born on September 16, 1990) is an American professional wrestler his model is loosely based off the character called Suspect from the video game Def Jam: Fight for NY. He is currently signed to CCL,DCWL,ICWL, OLW and WEDF on the DCO (WEDF) brand. In professional wrestling, Suspect is a two-time World Champion having being the DCO World Heavyweight Champion once and DCWL World Champion once. In addition to these championships Suspect is Three-time Cruiserweight Champion (CEW(1) and DCWL(2)), a two-time Tag Team Champion (DCO and DCWL) and Seven-time Hardcore Champion (NAW(5) and WEDF(2)). He was the Winner of the WEDF Caw Search for 2009 and the Royal Rumble Winner in 2010 in DCWL. He is also the General Manager in IWT. His character is based on that of a man after learning the Lucha Libre art in Mexico was burned in a house fire. To hide away the facial scarring and the burn wounds Suspect wears a full body suit and face mask. He was initally a face in his debut in Online CAW League and gained the crowds respect. After the injuries he suffered from his Ironman Match with Oshujax he reimerged with an American Bad Ass Biker Gimmick and currently is using a Mixed Martial Arts attire adjusted to his more frequent use of Knees and Striking. He continues to use the Trademark slogan of OCL as his own in all CAW Leagues: "I Don't make Statements I make an Impact". Active Leagues CAW Champions League After several promos aired which currently directly targeted at Mason Kronik, He successfully defeated him on CCL Uprising by Knock Out with some help from Gregory Black. He was attacked after the match by the bodyguard of Mason Kronik called Suicido, On Adrenaline Episode 5 He lead his team of Gregory Black and CJ Wizard to victory against Mason Kronik, Suicido and Adam Edge. On Episode 9, He was unable to qualify for the National Title Tournament losing out in a Triple Threat Match as Michael Heinman would pin Sean O'Haire. He next teamed with XtremeTony at the preshow to CCL Futureshock in a handicap match against Adam Edge, Steven Seagal, and Sean O'Haire. He was unfortunately unable to pick up the win due to the isolation of Tony. Derek's Championship Wrestling League Royal Rumble Win and World Champion In a Webmatch Suspect appeared to face off against Chris Johansen. Suspect appeared to be mimicing the Godfather and even had his own hoe while walking down the ring. He would lose on this occasion. Later on he would again make an offcontract appearance to face his DCO rival El Jefe. This match would be for the DCWL Hardcore Championship, Suspect would lose falling to El Jefe's Dragonrana Pining Hold. He would make an appearance at DCWL Collision Countdown Royal Rumble match entering in at Number 20 and would win beating Chris Johansen using a Samoan Driver. It is noted that as the winner of the match he also won a DCWL Contract and will be facing the DCO World Champion Mike Tyson in a 60 minute Iron Man Match at DEC Mania. At DEC Mania Suspect would win the DCWL World Title by defeating Mike Tyson 17-13, during the match using his new finisher the Suspect Salute.Soon after he would turn Michael Jackson black again using his Fire Lariat. Later on he would use his Fire Lariat to turn Dylan Connell black also. He would retain his World Title against Michael Jackson at DCWL Aftershock. Fued with Charles Hansen and Cruddyweight Champion On a Webshow Suspect would successfully defeat the Undefeated Hansen but straight after the match would lose his DCWL World Championship to Mysto who cashed in his MITB. He would lose in his rematch against Mysto but would now challenge for the Cruddyweight Championship and would face Charles Hansen and Sammy Stephens at DCWL Downfall. At DCWL Downfall Suspect would claim the DCWL Cruddyweight Championship from Charles Hansen after winning the last 2 matches in their Three stages of Hell Match . Jerry Atric and Suspect became DCWL One Night Stand Tag Team Champions since he would chose Suspect as his partner. Thus Suspect became the First Superstar in DCWL to gain three different titles'.' They would win their title defense but in his later match for the DCWL Extreme Title against Jerry Atric, Charles Hansen would interfere causing Jerry Atric to retain his belt via DQ. He would defend his title in an empty arena match at Revenge Reckoning 2 against Charles Hansen. At Hardore Ressurection 2, Suspect would ask for a hard challenge from Inspector Shetty and thus would face Eminem in a No Escape Cage Match in which he would lose his Cruddyweight title. Later on in a DCWL Tournament 2010 Round 1 Match, Suspect would cash in on his rematch clause on Eminem and reclaim his DCWL Cruddyweight Championship. '''On DCWL Show 30, Suspect and Ed Kewl would successfully defeat their opponents TX3 and Johnny Rocker with Ed Kewl getting the pinfall. Internet Championship Wrestling League after a promo on the preview show]] In the preview Suspect appeared to show he had signed to be a member of the ICWL roster. His night was anything but easy however, first his limo driver would run over El Jefe. He would next run a promo stating his goals were to win Championship Gold in ICWL but Biff Andreas would interrupt leading to Suspect to beat him down after their heated argument. It's Walleh Time ]] Suspect will be making appearances on this show as the General Manager for IWT. On the debut show He appeared in a dark match preshow with Oshujax, in which he would tap out to a Single Leg Boston Crab. Outer Limit Wrestling on an episode of OLW]] Suspect would be signed to Outer Limit Wrestling after the closure of NAW. Wrestling Entertainment Dynasty Federation Caw Search Winner Suspect was chosen by Mr. McMahon as the '''Winner of the CAW Search. Shortly afterwards he assaulted him with the TakeDown claiming "I Don't make Statements I make an Impact". His debut match on United was against Smokey. In a very back and forth match Suspect defeated him using the Takedown.On the WEDF Rawar Ep 25 Suspect accepted the open challenenge from Dolph Ziggler and defeated him via count out. On the next Rawar Ep 26 Suspect and Dolph Ziggler would both be counted out in Suspect's beat the clock match but after would land his signature moves and celebrate with the crowd. On the Christmas Edition of Raw, He appeared in the battle royal appearing at number 5. Suspect would be triple teamed many times during the battle royal and would be eventually eliminated by the combined efforts of Kofi, MVP and Mike Knox. Shortly following he would obtain his first loss when facing Danny Jackpot on Heat. Suspect put forward a tremendous fight but in the end he was simply outbeaten by Danny who pinned him after a Cash Out. Suspect would later be beaten up by Dolph Ziggler backstage on Raw Episode 47 Hardcore Champion On Raw Episode 50, Suspect would assault Stone Cold on the ramp and would claim the WEDF Hardcore Championship due to the 24/7 rules. Suspect's match later that night with Randy Orton to determine a contender in the Elimination Chamber at Survival of the fittest would end in a No Contest. Suspect however would get another opportunity on Episode 52 in Battle Royal with many other superstars which The Miz would later win. Later that night it was announced at WEDF Survival of the Fittest he would face Danny Jackpot, CM Punk and RVD for the WEDF Intercontinental Championship. On RAW Episode 56, He would lose the Hardcore Title to El Jefe trying to get retribution for the CAW Clusterfuck. He would regain it back later in the night when he would Million $ Lariat CM Punk. Dolph Ziggler would come out to attack him only for his Damage Gauge partner Matt Eichorn to come out and clean house. In a clever move Matt would take the Hardcore Title from him. Although this looked like a backstabbing it was all a clever plan to hand the title over since Suspect was going for the Intercontinental Title and did not want any further distrations. He was unsuccessful at Survival of the Fittest in the Hell in a Cell match with Rob Van Dam retaining. WEDF's Developing CAW Organization ]] WEDF recently bought out the rights to DCO and continued Suspects original reign as World Heavyweight Champion. On DCO Episode 1 The Damage Gauge faced off against YGA and became the first DCO Tag Team Champions . The Damage Gauge would lose their next match on WEDF Episode 60 United when teaming with Matt Hardy to face the YGA. Smoke Dawg powerbombed Matt Hardy leading to the win. On DCO Episode 2 The DG would lose their tag team titles to the Next Big Thing (Lesnar and Lashley). However on DCO Episode 3 Suspect successfully retained against Gregory Black after a Million $ Lariat out from nowhere. Suspect has been ordered that once he has lost the DCO World Title he must move back to RAW as he is not really a Developing Star. Sporadic Appearances Celebrity CAW Federation The Contract for Suspect to appear in CCF was signed on 16th August 2009. He has a sporadic appearance contract so is not an actual part of the active roster. Defunct Leagues All Original Wrestling Danny Jackpot Era during the Danny Jackpot Era, Right:During the Swagger Era]] On 18th June 2009, Suspect also signed with AOW from an invitation from the then owner Danny Jackpot. His first matchup was against Jayden Angel, Jason Hawkinz and Prince of Pain, Number 1 Contenders Match for the AOW World Title. He was the first eliminated by Jayden Angel using a Bridging Northern Lights Suplex. Suspect gained a title match later when he teamed with Cowlex to defeat the team of Pornoman and VooDoo Zombie. This match would cause a friendship as a tag team claiming they should be Tag Champions. Swagger Era After this event ownership changed over to Swagger and this championship opportunity never took place. Suspect took in a loss against VooDoo Zombie after a Sidewalk Slam but immediately after the match attacked VooDoo with steel steps. On the next episode of AOW Suspect got rid of the mask and turned his sights towards the World Title and lost in an effort to claim contendership against Oshujax. CAW Entertainment Wrestling Suspect made his debut match in CEW Extreme against his long time rival Oshujax in which once again he would take the loss. He would also lose out in a first round match of the Fatal Agression Tournament against RJ. In CEW Supremacy Battle Suspect defeated both Oshujax and RJ to claim the CEW Light Heavyweight Championship, the first title he ever won. Even though he weighs 240 lbs and is not really a Light Heavyweight. He would next reappear in CEW Red Condition sucessfully defending his title against Larry Chung using a Modified Double Arm Facebuster, Even when not in a match himself will come down to the ring to provide support for his friend and tag team partner Cowlex. At CEW Fired Up, Cowlex and Suspect would have their second big tag team match successfully defeating Swagger and Larry Chung. Developing CAW Organization at NAW Reckless Rebirth]] On entering DCO Suspect was entered into the tournament to determine the DCO Champion. In the first round Suspect successfully defeated Prince of Pain via the Suspect Shuffle. In the Quarter Finals match he would face his new rival El Jefe, in this match the NAW Hardcore Championship was also in the line. He would defeat El Jefe and reclaim the Hardcore Title for the second time via the Suspect Shuffle. Suspect would later lose his belt, 5 days later on NAW Episode 15 when Raven pinned Ryan Rex during a Fatal-4 Way match. Suspect won his Semi Final Match in the DCO World Title Tournament in a Tag Match with Ed Kewl by Pinning the team of Corey Bayne and Jerry Atric. Suspect finally won his first World Title on 1st January 2010, the DCO World Heavyweight Championship by defeating Ed Kewl via the Suspect Shuffle. He would be the only Champion in DCO history as this was the very last match as the organisation folded. Online CAW League Career The Suspect faced Javori in his debut match managing to get the Pinfall after a Lights Out. '''This would be the only match he would win during his Original OCL run. The Suspect next went against Alex Corona in a Cage Match but was easily defeated which actually seemed like a squash match. Although during the match, Suspect did manage to draw first blood after a Throwback. He next faced The Platinum Champion Christopher Ravenheart again this managed to lead him to another loss by Submiting to the DarkVise. After this he went on to face newcomer Jaws in this even match, Jaws pulled off the victory via a Backbreaker. "The True Icon"Oshujax faced The Suspect next, Oshujax on this match used his combination of the Death Magnetic II and Standing Shooting Star Press to lead him to the victory. At the '''True Skill PPV Suspect faced off against "The True Saviour" Danny Jackpot in a closely fought match it was Danny who pulled up the win with the Cash Out. After this match OCL shut its doors down. OCL Second Run In his second run in OCL, The Suspect was granted an immediate OCL Intercontinental Championship match future title match due to the inability of his match to happen with Aaron Rogers Once again he would attain his first loss against Oshujax. His Next match would be against Danny Jackpot for the OCL Intercontinental Championship which would be another closely fought match between these two when Danny suddenly springed back after taking a TakeDown and hit the High Roller. After this Suspect turned his sight towards gaining entry to Eternal Elimination and did so via a pinfall victory over Javori. At No Entry, Suspect came out with a new costume paying homage to Michael Jackson in a suit and tie reminiscent of the Smooth Criminal Music Video. He entered and lost the first 2 cage matches but managed to gain a spot to the semi-finals by eliminating Javori in the 3rd Cage Match. In the 5th match and last semi final he was the 2nd Elimination from Eternal Elimination match losing out to Alex Corona. Next he would win a singles match successfully against Bryan Deas using the Dark Combo. In his final match Suspect faced off against his longtime rival Oshujax in an Ironman Match where Oshujax would win by securing two pinfalls out of three. During this match Suspect would obtain a neck injury that would put him off being in the ring so it was decided that he would use this time to be the Color Commentator of OCL. The Masked Biker Suspect's return to the ring was on 1st September in a match against Hunter Stone in which he obtained a loss on OCL's new show Voltage following a SKO. During the match Suspect showed a new custom chopper he uses on entrance now to matches along with his new attire with light blue hand wraps and face paint. After the match in a show of respect towards his earlier altercation to Hunter Stone he asked for him to punch him in the face as he stood. At first Hunter rejected this idea but later lay a big right hand on Suspect and took him out with several shots from a steel chair.Shortly after this event OCL closed for a second time. OCL Third Run Once again Suspect was called back to Online Caw League and returned to his Color Commentator positon. He has said once again he will return to the ring after November 11th. On his debut match back he faced off against Fallenstarr on which he would lose on this occasion. He won later in a match against Nico Fusion to gain a title match at the Whiplash PPV also featuring the return of Danny Jackpot . His last match in OCL was a squash match to the champion Cosmic in which Suspect jobbed, the OCL World Heavyweight Championship was also on the line New Age Wrestling *On a 10 Minute Hardcore Title match, Suspect made a suprising guest appearance to impress his way into the CAW 4 Ways Tournament.During this match he landed a Million-$-Lariat on Ryan Rex and pinned the then champion Link so winning the NAW Hardcore Championship. He held on to the title for a mere 1 minute and 52 seconds losing the title to Jannice Miller. He was eliminated in the first round of the tournament when Shawn Dynasty pinned QMducho. *In a NAW Hardcore Madness segement on 4-25-2010, Suspect defeated his long time rival El Jefe with four Suspect Salutes to claim for the Third Time the Hardcore Championship, He would lose it once again shortly after this time to his DCWL rival Charles Hansen *He was in a battle royal for the Number 1 Contendership for the "ACWL" Championship. but was eliminated over the top rope by El Jefe *He was given a contract finally in NAW South but would only appear in a webshow as the Damage Gauge to go on to defeat The Hedgehogs. Independent Career Suspect has participated in many independant rumble matches but also wrestles in dark matches with Smokey and Oshujax. Rumble Matches *CAWllision Rumble Match at CAWllision 3 representing OCL. He entered in at number 22 but was quickly eliminated by Shadow Joker and Nic. *CAW Clusterfuck: at Number 25 and would go on to win it eliminating El Jefe thanks to a distraction by Matt Eichorn. *CAW Clusterfuck 2: He entered in at number four but was eliminated quickly by a steriod abusing PFAN, In Wrestling Current Finishers and Signature Moves is hit with the Million $ Lariat]] *'FIRE LARIAT' (Suspect lights his arm on fire and Lariats his opponent/ Used mostly in comedy for turning people black in DCWL) *'Million $ Lariat' (Running Lariat) *'Wall Street Crash' (Cobra clutch slam) *'Suspect Salute' (Over the shoulder reverse piledriver) *''Suspect Shuffle'' (Punching combo with theatrics) *''Here Comes The Money'' (Diving side elbow drop) *Cobra Clutch/Sleeper Hold/Abdominal Stretch *Spear *Mudhole Stomp *Leg drop, with theatrics *Samoan Drop Previous Finishers and Signature Moves *'Benoit'd' (Crossface) *'Takedown' (Running Shoulder tackle rebounding from the ropes)(WEDF Early) *'Choke Out' (Mandible Claw) (OCL I Career) *'Dark Combo' (Running knee lift to the side of the head followed into a neckbreaker slam) (Early OCL II Career) *''Lights Out'' (Left-handed knockout punch with brass knuckles) Entrance Regular Music *"It's All About the Money/Million $ Rap" by Jimmy Hart and J.J. Maguire (2010- present) *"Land Of Five Rivers" performed by Panjabi MC (Late 2009) *"You Can Run" – Jim Johnston (WEDF) *"Ass Man" - Jim Johnston (DCO) *"Ain't No Stoppin' Me (Remix)" by Axel (Heel Run Early 2009) *"Here Comes the Money" - Naughty by Nature (As a Face in 2008) *"Bringin' Da Hood T U" composed by Jim Johnston (Debut Music) Special Music *"Smooth Criminal" - Michael Jackson (No Entry Costume) Entrance Video Tag Teams and Stables *Suspect and Cowlex / Cow-Gauge - An Impromtu Tag Team which was formed in AOW which continues and has had much success in CEW *YGLWO - A Successful Stable on XBL which stands for the Young Guns Live World Order. This is a parody of the NWO consisting of Smokey (Hogan) , Suspect (Hall) and Matt Eichorn (Nash), later disbanded due to lack of cohesiveness. *Damage Gauge: Suspect and Matt Eichorn commentating team and tag team name in the ring. Championships and Accomplishments *CAW Entertainment Wrestling **CEW Light Heavweight Champion (x1) (First)(Current) *Developing CAW Organization **DCO World Heavyweight Champion(x1) (First)(Current) **DCO Tag Team Championship (x1) (First)- with Matt Eichorn *Derek's Championship Wrestling League **DCWL World Champion (x1) **DCWL Cruddyweight Champion (x2)(Current) **DCWL One Night Only Tag Team Championship (First and Only) - with Jerry Atric **Royal Rumble Winner (2010) *New Age Wrestling **NAW Hardcore Champion (x5) *Wrestling Entertainment Dynasty Federation **WEDF Hardcore Champion (x2) **CAW Search Winner Nicknames *Your Superstar for 2010 *The Masked Brawler/Biker *Burnt Toast Man *Walking Charcoal Awards and Other Accomplishments Inspiration The Suspect is a tribute to the Brawlers although he has grapples he prefers to go for Submissions or rather just punch and kick his way to victory. The Suspect is also a tribute to Shane McMahon since he currently uses the Leap of Faith and Shane O'Mac Shuffle. Trivia *Suspect is the first holder of the CEW Light Heavyweight Championship although clearly over the weight limit often associated with Chavo Classic's regin as Cruserweight Champion *Suspects signature move at his debut called Lights Out is based on the song from the band P.O.D. *Suspect's newest finisher Benoit'd is mearly a joke on the idea of tapping out to it. After applying this devastating hold he would call the crowd to chant at his fallen opponent "You just got Benoit'd" *Suspect is obviously a joke on the serious nature of wrestling itself. When he entered in the very serious Eternal Escape match in OCL as Smooth Criminal Suspect everybody ended up laughing. (The match itself was also a hard situation to compete in with Suspect pulling off Michael Jackson moves, Danny Jackpot himself couldnt stop laughing and found it hard to wrestle.) *Suspect's creator Wally, has said that Suspect was made on the base of another CAW he made earlier who had the generic name of "The Brawler" *Suspects original hairstyle was short and white. It was later changed to red and long to give himself a better edge on the competition. *Suspect has yet to defeat his long time rival Oshujax in one on one competetion. Many would think that Oshujax and a Suspect fued would be new although it has been going on for the majority of three years. DCWL Suspect Factoids *Hitler was sad on the day he lost to Suspect in a burning Jews match *Suspect was banned from ROH for using a fire lariat *Sheamus is so white because cuz he met Suspect and was so afraid of being mugged he lost all his pigment *R Truth was whiter then Sheamus until Suspect Fire Lariat him *Smokey once threw acid on a White Hawaiian man and Suspect saw what was happened and fire lariat the man. The combination burned the man and when the man realized he was still alive he ran for President. The mans name was Barack Obama. *Suspect once Roundhouse kicked Chuck Norris. When he realized it was not as good as a fire Lariat he forced Norris to stop it. *Suspect is currently beating the hell out of Shad and JTG saying “It is not Cryme Time it is Walleh time!!!” *Jerry Lawler is best known for slapping Andy Kaufman . Suspect once fire lariat someone and Andy breathed in the Smoke and got lung cancer. *Suspect once beat Cena in a rap battle while he was in a coma *Suspect can burn a Jew with water but even better with a Fire Lariat References